Avi Lavin
by USNeshama
Summary: When Avi was born Eyal decided to keep his space and not be a part of his son's life for his own protection. He told no one, not even his Mossad colleagues, that he was a father because he trusted no one. Trust is not something that comes easily for a spy. But when Avi is kidnapped who can Eyal turn to? The one person who knows about Avi and that Eyal would trust with his life.
1. Chapter 1

Eyal laid out on the deck of _The Flying Lavin_ watching the sun rise just over the eastern horizon. It had been a month, he thought solemnly, since he had left Annie in the airport after their last adventure in Zurich. The sunrise was beautiful but he needed to see her face. Sailing had become a bore much too quickly. Just as he was getting up deciding what to do about his desire to see Annie and what to do with his day the phone rang. He smiled; she always did have impeccable timing. He took the phone out of his pocket expecting to see Neshama flash across the screen; instead he saw his ex-wife's name appear. What could she want at, what, he checked his watch, 3am her time?

"Yes", Eyal said answering the phone. He could hear his ex-wife's frantic voice on the other end, "Eyal, Avi had been kidnapped". He almost dropped the phone. "What, what happened", he managed to get out, sputtering in Hebrew.

"About 10 minutes ago 5 men showed up and held a gun to my head and Avi's, they took him and said that in order to get him backed unharmed I have to pay them 100 million American dollars in the next 24 hours, as soon as I was sure they were gone I called you. Eyal what am I going to do?"

Eyal's blood was boiling. How dare someone kidnap his son! How dare they? Well he would get him back if it was the last thing he did. He still had some contacts and…but wait, how would he explain the part about his son. No one knew he had a son, not Mossad or any of his other contacts. Eyal had left it this way in order to protect Avi. Only himself and his ex-wife knew about him. But who could he ask for help if he couldn't disclose why he needed it? Then it dawned on him: when Annie had come to Israel he had brought Annie to Avi's soccer practice to show her that he trusted her. Their relationship had changed a lot since then including his betrayal that ultimately led to his quitting of Mossad but he still trusted her completely and since she was the only one who knew…

Eyal smiled to himself. When he had brought Annie to see Avi it had been about friendship and trust, him displaying feelings for her. Now it would be about how much she cared for him. He had said some harsh things to her about how her empathy made her an easy mark. But he was glad he had recounted in Zurich and told her that it was one of her best qualities, and never to lose it because she wouldn't know when she would need it. Because today he was going to need it, his son's life counted on it.

He hadn't realized he was still on the phone. He heard his ex-wife still on the other end of the receiver, now crying hysterically. "Calm down, I'll handle it, he told her". His mind was spinning, thinking about how to handle this when she said something that sounded like, "How are you going to do that he was taken to America?" Eyal immediately tuned back in and started listening again asking all kinds of questions, questions that sent her crying again. All he could get out of her was the name of the bank and the account number to transfer the money into and that she was sure they took Avi to the US. He asked her if she was sure. His wife said that they were all dressed in black but spoke in American accented Hebrew with grammatical problems and fully understood the bits they dropped about talking Avi home with them.

Now Eyal was really fired up. Americans had captured Avi? He was already packing by the time he was eventually able to get off the phone with his ex-wife telling her not to worry that he would handle it.

He was booked on the next flight to Washington DC within the next 10 minutes and to the airport in 15. He handed over his passport for one George Yackos smiling to himself. If only going to the US had been for more pleasant reasons and his need for a fake passport wasn't just to circumvent the CIA. Maybe in another life, he frowned slightly.

As his flight landed on American soil he was thinking about how this next conversation would go…


	2. Chapter 2

Eyal decided as he walked through the airport that although he would not be sleeping until he had gotten Avi back he had to at least change into a new set of clothes. As he headed across town to his apartment he debated how best to approach Annie. He knew he needed her help but calling her out of the blue seemed both rude and impersonal. He figured he would make his decision after he had had a shower to calm his nerves. Not one to ever get nervous on a mission this was a new sensation for him, but he figured it was probably just because of what was a stake.

He pulled into his parking space and then got in the elevator.

When the doors opened on his floor he didn't notice that the door was ajar to his apartment but stepping closer he realized that it was halfway open. He immediately drew his gun. The lights were off but he could hear someone moving around inside. He carefully set his bag down in the hallway and stepped into the apartment.

First they took Avi and then they had the nerve to go through his apartment! Well he was going to kill this son of a bitch thought Eyal. Sneaking into the bedroom he saw a person with a flashlight rummaging through the drawers clearly looking for something. Eyal came up behind the intruder and placed the muzzle of the gun right at the base of his skull.

"Down on your knees", ordered Eyal in his most cold-blooded voice. He would beat the shit out of this guy and get the information he needed before killing him and going to find Avi.

"Hands behind your back, I'm going to zip-tie them", Eyal lashed out. He was already thinking about the most painful ways of making this guy talk. He had tuned out all interruptions.

"Well this is quite the switch from the last time we used these", his intruder replied. Eyal was still focused on his vendetta and pulled the zip-ties as tight as he could meaning that they were probably going to cut off the blood flow; he didn't care.

"Eyal?" his intruder questioned. In that one word he realized what he hadn't the first time the intruder spoke. It was a woman and he knew that voice.

"Annie?" Eyal responded. He was shocked at what he was about to do. What he would have done if she hadn't spoken his name. "Oh, what am I going to do" Eyal whispered.

And with that Eyal dropped the gun and fell to his knees with his hands over his eyes. He couldn't comprehend what he had been about to do. His son was kidnapped and he was about to kill the one person that could help him. The one person that he trusted no matter what. The one woman that he loved.

Annie didn't understand what was going on. "Eyal what's wrong? What are you doing here?" She saw him crumple to the floor but couldn't understand his actions. She quickly sat down and slipped one, then the other leg, through her arms so that her still zip-tied hands were now in front of her.

"Eyal? Eyal, look at me. What's going on? I have never seen you like this. Tell me, what's wrong?" Annie tried to peal his hands away from his face but he wouldn't budge. He simply moved from his knees to a sitting position with his back to the bed.

Eyal still couldn't focus. He was still caught up in the fact that he almost killed Annie, that he had been ready to torture her to death.

Annie decided that with her hands still tied together, now in front of her, her options for getting close to Eyal were severely limited. She looked over at him and sighed. She knew what she was about to do would make some later conversations very interesting, but right now she didn't care. She straddled his lap and brought her hands up over his head simply hugging him. He had always comforted her. Now it was her turn to comfort him.

Eyal didn't realize what Annie was doing until she laid her head on his shoulder. He had been kneeling when she had tried, unsuccessfully, to pull his hands away from his face. He had simply moved to where his back was against the bed and his legs were stretched out in front of him. Now he realized that Annie was sitting on his lap with her hands behind his head. When talking hadn't worked she had resorted to hugging.

"Neshama give me your hand", Eyal spoke for the first time since he had realized who the intruder was and what he had almost done to her, to Annie.

"Ah…Eyal I can't", Annie replied looking slightly frustrated.

"What do you mean you can't?! You can't or you won't?! Annie I thought we were friends if you don't even trust me enough to give me your hand how can I…" Eyal was beyond grief that something as simple as holding hands was something Annie was not willing to do. If she couldn't trust him with that how could he ask her to help with Avi?

Annie had interrupted him as his mind raced, "Eyal". She still couldn't understand why he was acting this way.

"What!" he managed to spit out angrily at her. She drew back from the hostility.

"Eyal it's not that I don't want to, it's that I can't". She started to laugh, pulling her hands off of his neck and revealing the problem: her hands were still zip-tied together. Reeling from the notion of almost killing her he had forgotten that he had tied her hands together, and recalling now how infuriated he had been that they were really tightly tied. He quickly pulled his knife out of his pocket and cuts the bonds. He could see where the plastic had cut into her skin; it was already starting to bleed.

Annie knew Eyal hadn't known it was her when he had tied her hands together or she knew he wouldn't have done them so tight, but now she regretted the look of pain she saw flit across his face as he took in the damage of what he had done. She quickly drew her hands up to her mouth and licked the cuts to try and stop the bleeding.

Eyal looked at Annie's wrists and felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. He had never wanted to hurt her, ever. Now he had failed. He had failed Avi, and now he had failed Annie, the two most important people in his life. He was appalled at what his life had become. He picked her up, very easily he noted as she was still straddling his lap. How had he missed that? And carried her into the bathroom, setting her on the sink. He took her hands, not asking for them now, and started to attend to her wounds, wounds he had inflicted. He thought back to when he had done it and noticed that she didn't flinch, didn't cry out. He realized she trusted him, she knew who it was the moment he spoke and let him do it. That cut him like the blade of a knife. He cleaned each cut and bandaged her wrists without speaking.

Annie let him carry to the bathroom. She knew protesting would only make it worse. If only she could figure out what was going on with him. She sat silently and let him clean the cuts left by the zip-ties. When he was done and putting the first aid supplies away she spoke.

"Eyal are you going to explain or am I going to have to pry it out of you?" she asked, semi-sarcastically as was their nature, but still serious enough that she knew he would know she wanted a real answer.

Eyal finished what he was doing and then whipped around and picked Annie up knocking the breath out of her as he carried her back to the bed so they could talk. He didn't want to let go. He needed something to hold on to.

Annie was shocked when Eyal picked her up but she could sense he needed this. She let him place her gently on the bed without complaint. She leaned away to turn on the light but he pulled her back.

"Eyal, I just want to see your face" Annie sighed. She felt around in the dark for his hand and picked it up, giving it a gentle squeeze as she leaned over for the light again. She flicked it on and turned to see Eyal. He looked worse than his voice let on. He was almost…was she imagining that…in tears?

Eyal had never cried in front of a woman. In fact he could count on one hand the number of times he had cried period. But today he had hit his limit. There was just too much going on for him to process. His son had been kidnapped. He had almost killed the only genuine friend he ever had. The woman that he loved. He was in pieces. A single tear betrayed him as it slid down his cheek.

Annie held onto Eyal's hand as she watched a tear roll down his face. She reached up to wipe it away and Eyal caught her other hand there, holding her palm to his face. She started to make gentle circles on his cheek. He pulled her into his lap and just held her. Annie knew something was very wrong for him to act this way. She knew he needed this, but at the same time she knew she needed to know what was going on.

Eyal just held Annie. He needed something pure, something good for a moment. Just to live, and hold onto this moment. He knew she wanted to know what was going on, but at the same time she was letting him get out what he needed. He broke the silence.

"Neshama, I am so sorry. I never would have hurt you had I known it was you. I feel terrible. You cannot fathom how it pains me to see what I have inflicted upon you. I hope you can forgive me." Eyal waited in pained silence for her response.

Annie was very solemn in her answer. "Eyal, I know you didn't do it on purpose. I shouldn't have been in here with the lights off and the door open. I can imagine how it looked. I know you have a short temper but I didn't think you would ever shoot me."

Hearing Annie's words Eyal knew he needed to explain. Needed her to trust him again and know that wasn't how he felt about her, that he would never hold a gun to her head like that.

"Neshama I came here, to the United States, to ask for your help. I wasn't sure how I was going to do it and in all honesty just came here for a shower and a change of clothes. But when I saw the door ajar and heard someone going through my apartment I assumed you were an intruder. Avi's been kidnapped and I figured they were searching the place. I had no idea that you were the one…" Eyal took a deep breath trying to calm himself. Trying to forget what he had almost done.

Annie chimed in, "Wait, what? Avi's been kidnapped?! When were you planning on telling me?"

"Well I wasn't sure how our relationship stood. I didn't know how to approach you about this. When I showed you my son, the most vulnerable aspect of my life, it was because I trusted you and I wanted you to trust me. Then we had that whole Ansari mess and I ruined your trust in me. Then you shot me, well sort of, in Zurich which I thought carried quite a lot of meaning and after that I didn't know where we stood." Eyal admitted.

Annie smiled up at Eyal. "I knew you were just taking the fall for them. I knew it! We worked so hard at keeping our friendship, despite the odds, that I knew you won't just through it all away. Yes, I shot you in Zurich, but it was to save your life you idiot."

"But I just figured you did it out of guilt for putting me in that mess" Eyal responded unsure of how he wanted this to turn out. Did he want her to admit she didn't care about him anymore?

Annie reached up and cupped his face with both hands letting his fall in his lap. "Eyal Lavin you look at me right now. I trust you. I have trusted you and I will trust you. As you know, trust does not come easily for a spy, but there are very few people in this world that I trust more than you. You care about me, and you would risk your life for me, and you always come through when it counts. Never doubt our friendship."

Eyal listened to what Annie said and with her words he started to cry again. He hugged her tight against her chest. After a minute or so he spoke.

"Annie you have no idea what that means to me. I was so worried that our relationship had changed too much and that you would not be able to forgive what I have done. When I came in I have to admit I almost killed you. I was so angry over Avi's kidnapping that I was ready to torture you to death. I'm sorry, Neshama. I'm sorry." Eyal waited for Annie's answer.

Annie looked up at Eyal. "The important thing is that you didn't. I'm here and you're here. We trust one another and we care about one another." She noticed Eyal was back to almost crying. "Or am I wrong?" she challenged.

"No, No!" Eyal burst out. "You just can't imagine what it's like to hear those things spoken aloud. Yes. I trust you. Yes. I care about you. And in case you just hadn't gotten that far yet, let me beat you to it, I love you Annie Walker." Eyal finally heaved a sigh of relief at having spoken those words.

Annie smiled up at Eyal. She was glad he felt the same way. But now they needed to deal with the issue at hand.

"Okay Eyal. That's great, and I love you too. But what is this about Avi? We need to focus on that now. This is a conversation we can complete at a later time." She raised her eyebrows to confirm that he would be around for that conversation. She was lucky enough to catch a familiar glint in his eye before he went back to his grief stricken state.

Eyal thought for a moment. Now that he had laid his cards out on the table about one of the two things bothering him it was time to deal with the second. "Right yes" Eyal switched into mission mode, something he could deal with. "Okay so my ex-wife called to tell me what happened…

Eyal filled her in on what little he knew. He waited for Annie to jump in.

Annie just listened to what had happened and started formulating. Avi had been taken almost 18 hours ago, that didn't leave them a lot of time. But they were Americans and in the US. That gave her some options. She reached for her phone, Eyal stopped her.

"Eyal, I need to call Langley", Annie explained.

"No you don't", Eyal managed to say both forcefully and with a hint of pleading at the same time.

"I can't have anyone finding out that I have a son, Annie. This has to be handled quietly and discretely that's why I came to you for help. If I wanted the whole world to know about Avi I would have simply called Mossad." Eyal spat the name out like it was poison.

"Okay, we can do that but I still need to call Langley" she held up a hand when she saw he was going to protest "to call off from work". She saw Eyal noticeably relax as her statement was both an agreement not to tell Langley what was going on and a promise to help.

"Hi Joan, this is Annie. You know how you have been telling me to take some vacation days well I've decided to use one today and one tomorrow. I figured I would squeeze a couple in while there's not an active op. Is that okay?" Annie smiled and listened as Joan agreed and quickly hung up. She then took the battery out of her cell phone.

Eyal liked this woman. No he felt much more strongly about her than that. But he liked her spycraft. He watched as she set the pieces of her cell phone on the nightstand and then went to get up. He wouldn't let go so she pulled him up with her.

"Okay here's the game plan" she said as she turned to him. They smiled at each other knowing that the next step in getting Avi back was right up their alley.

Never kidnap the son of a spy. Especially one of the very few that had managed to make friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Avi was scared. He was sure that these men meant business. If his mother didn't come through he was sure that they would kill him. But where was she going to come up with 100 million dollars in 24 hours? He was sure that a great deal of time had passed on the flight alone.

Avi sat tied to a chair in the middle of a bedroom. He knew that they were in a nice house in a good part of town. He had never been outside of Israel before but he knew that if there wasn't shooting or a lot of traffic then it had to be a nice enough area.

This was clearly someone's home. He was in a little girl's room with a pink princess theme. There was a bed, a dresser, and a desk. There were also two windows although the blinds had been pulled down and the curtains closed. He sat about 2 feet away from the foot of the bed with his ankles bound to the chair and his hands tied behind his back. His back was to the door from which he had entered.

Avi had never been into much besides soccer. He had never bothered to take that martial arts class his mother wanted him to or even learned to speak in another language. He has been comfortable speaking in Hebrew and just enjoying his time with friends.

Now, Avi severely wished he had taken those English classes so he could at least understand what those men were saying outside the door. He knew there was little chance for escape but if he didn't start thinking outside the box he was going to wind up dead.

Avi started thinking. He decided the best way to try and think was as if he was his father.

Although Avi had never met the man, and knew very little about him, he figured getting in the head of a spy couldn't be too hard. After all, he had watched all those James Bond movies. He knew his father was a fierce fighter and spoke many languages. Other than that he really couldn't come up with much. But one thing he knew for sure: his father would not go down without a fight so Avi vowed he would do the same.

Avi glanced around the room trying to decide what his best course of action was. He knew overhearing the men outside would not help him much because he couldn't understand what they were saying but if he could send a signal maybe someone could come to help him.

There really wasn't much in the room to work with: some dolls, crayons, a tiara. Then he spied it, sitting just under the edge of the bed: a pink and purple mini soccer ball.

If Avi could just reach it, maybe he could…a plan started to form in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

While Eyal took a shower, which of course he had wanted her to join him in, Annie blushed at the memory, Annie decided she would search the flight manifests for 5 adult males traveling together with one young boy. She knew that they would want to all sit together on the flight.

As Annie turned on her computer she decided to make a long shot phone call. She carefully moved across the room and retrieved her cell from the night stand, placing the battery back in. Annie knew there was a person who could get this information much faster than her, and they were on the clock after all.

"Hey Walker! I thought you were taking the day off? What can I do for you?" Auggie's voice came through the phone. Annie thought for a moment. How much did she want to tell Auggie? She trusted him completely and was sure that Eyal trusted him to some extent but it really wasn't her place to decide.

"Okay, Auggie this is going to sound a bit odd, but could you run a search for me?" Annie inquired. She decided just to give him the facts he needed and talk to Eyal before filling him in completely.

Auggie sighed, he should have known better than to think that Annie taking a day off was for relaxation. "I'm going to regret this aren't I?" Auggie smiled. He couldn't refuse her in anything.

Annie smiled. She knew Auggie would help. "Alright I need you to check the flight manifests for 5 men and one boy arriving in the United States from Israel within the last 24 hours. I don't have any names for you but we're probably looking for either military, ex-military, or mercenaries."

Auggie was already running the search. Israel had peaked his attention. This was going to get interesting; he could pretty much guess who was already involved. He was almost afraid to ask. "Annie, is Eyal with you?"

Annie was startled although she realized she shouldn't have been surprised by Auggie's logic chain. "No, why", she tried to answer nonchalantly, guessing that she probably failed.

Auggie smiled. He could see right through her, well at least figuratively he supposed. "It's just that you said Israel and I have confirmation that one George Yackos entered the country within the last 24 hours."

Annie sighed; she should have known Auggie would figure it out. "Okay, let me clarify. I am not with Eyal at this present moment but I have seen him. Auggie will you please help me?" Annie was getting worried that since Auggie knew Eyal was involved he wouldn't help.

"Annie, you should know better than to ask that. I just wanted to know what I was getting myself into, generally when you two are in collusion things can get very messy very fast. I just want to be prepared." He smiled. He knew Annie had never really believed that Eyal doctored those photos. And he also knew that she would forgive him for the scar in their friendship and move forward. He just didn't think it would be so fast.

Annie sighed. "Okay, great. I will have to give you the details later, but right now I need the results of that search."

Auggie's computer started to come up with results. "Alright Annie, I have two possibles, actually both generally in this area. Both groups are 5 men and one child traveling together. And all ten men are either current or discharged military."

"What else can you give me Auggie?" Annie said as she took notes.

"The first flight was a commercial into BWI about 6 hours ago. The second was a cargo into Dover Air Force Base about 5." Auggie kept working to see what else he could dig up.

"Annie any other info you can give me?" Auggie asked. He knew if she was keeping info from him it for a good reason but he couldn't stop himself from voicing his qualms.

Annie knew this was coming, but she still wasn't prepared to not tell Auggie everything she knew. "Just that the boy likes to play soccer. So if you hear anything on the police radio or whatever…" Annie trailed off.

"The boy plays soccer? That doesn't give me much to work with. Annie what's going on?" Auggie was getting nervous. She hadn't give Auggie the age of the child. This was headed into dangerous territory.

"Look Auggie I don't have time to explain and it's not my place, just know that this is a kidnapping and I have", Annie checked her watch, "less than 5 hours to get this kid back".

Auggie lamented. Okay she was just helping Eyal with something he couldn't handle on his own. Probably the kid of a friend. That was it. Wait, but what spies have friends? Present company excluded of course. Well Auggie trusted Annie and if she needed his help in getting a kidnapped child back he was going to help.

"Alright, let's do this then. I will let you know if I come up with anything else from here" Auggie answered.

"Thanks" Annie replied before hanging up.

Annie started to think. She needed Eyal to agree to read Auggie in. These were the only two men that she trusted wholeheartedly and they had worked together before right? This couldn't be that hard…

Annie made her way to the bathroom door. She could still hear the shower running so she knocked. "Eyal, I have some information."

"Come in Neshama, why don't you join me" Eyal tried to bring his voice to the same level of composure it usually was but he knew he fell short. He knew Annie would see right through it.

"Eyal, it's about Avi" Annie yelled, still outside the door. Why did he have to try to be his normal self even when his son was missing? Try, being the key word, because he didn't quite succeed.

At hearing Annie's words, Eyal was to the door in a flash. He had turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist in under five seconds. He was still dripping as he opened the door to face Annie.

"Ah, Okay" Annie said looking at Eyal standing in the doorway soaking wet.

Annie regained her composure, smiling slightly at Eyal's hair in complete disarray. "There are two possibles. One in D.C. and one in Delaware. I will take the Delaware one since you don't have military base access." Annie watched Eyal's face, his eyes tightened slightly.

"Annie I was only in the shower for less than 10 minutes. How did you find this so fast?" Eyal inquired, hoping to any higher being that would listen, that she hadn't called Langley.

"Well.." Annie sputtered. She was hoping this would go better than the direction it seemed to be headed in.

"Neshama you didn't…" Eyal slide down the wall to sit on the floor. Everything he had worked so hard for, to protect Avi, to keep his son a secret, she had blown while he was in the shower. He wanted to kick himself. How could she do this to him?

"Eyal, let me explain." Annie tried futility to get through to Eyal. She went over and sat in front of him.

"Don't. Just don't." Eyal replied quietly. "Do you realize what you have just done? You have put him on the hit list of every intelligence agency on the planet. He will never be safe. This will not be his last kidnapping." Eyal moaned at the thought, burying his head in his hands.

"Eyal, we do not have time for you to feel sorry for yourself." Annie snapped. She had had enough of his jumping to conclusions. She tried to pry his hands from his face yet again. Again it didn't work. She pushed his legs to the floor, stretched out in front of him as she got up.

Annie more frustrated than ever, looked down at Eyal. What was wrong with him today? She couldn't make him see reason. And if she couldn't do that, he was going to get her or himself killed in their attempt to rescue Avi.

Finally she just reached out and put her hands on his shoulders. He still wouldn't look at her. "Eyal!" Annie screamed. His head snapped up.

"Eyal" Annie tried again in a more soothing tone. She also sat herself on top of his legs again, in her straddled position. "Look, yes I called Langley." She watched his face tighten at her words. "But I only spoke to Auggie. He knows only the bare details and has agreed to keep this strictly between the three of us. He doesn't even know that the kidnapped boy is your son."

Eyal looked up at Annie. The fact that she was once again straddling his lap and that this time he was wearing nothing but a towel was not lost on him. He thought through what she just said. Okay, so she had called Auggie. That wasn't the worst thing she could have done. Auggie could probably help them and speed things along. Eyal knew he trusted Auggie just as Annie did but was still uneasy about the fact that she had called Langley.

"What did you tell him?" Eyal finally asked. Unsure he wanted to hear the answer.

Annie recounted what she had told Auggie and noticed that Eyal began to relax. "Look you know you can trust Auggie right?" she inquired of Eyal. "After all, it was his idea that saved your sorry ass in Zurich a month back."

Eyal sighed. He knew that calling Auggie was probably the smart play but didn't like that Annie had done it without talking to him first. "Yes, I trust Auggie. I just wished you'd asked me before you made the decision to read him in." Eyal put a hand up to Annie's cheek.

Annie looked down at Eyal. "Eyal, I am. What do you think I'm trying to do here? You are acting so erratically today. So I'm going to give you the same line you gave me in Russia. If you have lost the will to fight and don't want to go and save Avi I swear to God I will leave you right here and go and do it myself."

Eyal stared back at Annie. How did he deserve her? How could he possibly be the broken man he was and get to have someone like Annie be a part of his life? Not just be a part of his life but be friends and even have the possibility of more. He suddenly reached the hand he had been using to stroke her cheek behind her head and brought her into a kiss. She was surprised but not unopposed as she let him deepen the kiss. When they finally broke apart she looked at him.

"Better?" Annie asked. She hoped that Eyal was beginning to come around to his normal self after that move.

"Yes" Eyal replied. "And I'm sorry. And yes I want to go and save Avi. And although I have misgivings about the CIA, you're right I think we should read Auggie in. If you trust him, then I trust him." Eyal smiled at Annie.

Thank God, Annie thought. He is starting to see some sense.

"Then it's decided then. I will go make that call and fill Auggie in while you put some clothes on. We only have about 4 hours and 45 minutes to find Avi and I have about a two and a half hour drive to Dover." Annie noted looking at her watch. She moved to get up to be stopped by Eyal.

Eyal was looking at Annie in amazement. She was really willing to risk her career, and more importantly, her life to go and try to save his son. He loved this woman. He quickly pulled her into a hug and gave her another quick kiss.

"Eyal, it's not that this isn't nice but you're all wet and we have to get moving. Avi, remember?" Annie's voice brought Eyal back from his revere.

"Right", he pulled them both to their feet. "Call me if you find out anything, okay?" Eyal didn't like the idea of them separated but he knew it had to happen.

"Yeah, I will and I'm going to give Auggie your number so he can talk to you directly as well, okay?" Annie was already picking up her stuff and heading for the door. She had to get moving so she could question some people on the base…

"Okay. And Annie one more thing?" Eyal called as Annie turned back from the door.

"Be careful okay? I don't want to lose you." Eyal said seriously.

"I will. You too." Annie replied as she closed the door behind her.

Eyal sighed turning back to the bathroom to get dressed. He might have had misgivings about Annie when they first met but he couldn't feel more strongly about her now. Eyal loved that woman.

Now, if Annie and Eyal could get Avi back unharmed everything in his world would be right.


	5. Chapter 5

Eyal dressed quickly and was out, pulling away in his car within 15 minutes. He checked his watch; he only had 4 ½ hours to find Avi.

Eyal's minds started to spin as he drove. Why did the kidnappers want Avi specifically? Was Avi a target because of his affiliations with Mossad or was it simply an act of opportunity at random? What were his chances of taking on 5 guys at once and getting to Avi without getting Avi or himself hurt? What would Annie encounter in Delaware? Eyal just came up with so many what ifs he was starting to get a headache.

Eyal's drive passed in a blur. He was just pulling on to the street where Auggie's address said one of the two possibles was when the phone rang; it was Auggie.

"Eyal?" Auggie's voice came through the speakerphone.

"Yeah, what is it Auggie?" Eyal replied checking the street numbers looking for the correct house. He was in a nice neighborhood but the closer he seemed to get the more his blood started to boil.

"I just wanted to know what the plan is after we find Avi. Are you headed back to Israel with him? Or are you staying here? I just wanted to book the flights for you because I know that Avi will want to see his mother as soon as possible." Auggie tried to make sure Eyal knew he wasn't being callous and trying to push him out the door. He was just trying to be positive and make all the necessary arrangements that could get Avi back to normalcy. Auggie knew how hard it was to try and move past a trauma and what helped the most was being back in your normal environment.

Eyal paused, he hadn't thought that far. It touched him that Auggie was making the assumption that they would get Avi back and was trying to help get him home.

"Ah, yeah Auggie, I will be taking Avi home to Israel. But…" Eyal paused thinking for a moment then making a quick decision he answered Auggie's question more thoroughly.

"Eyal?" Auggie hadn't expected Eyal to through in a "but", curiosity peaked; he waited to see what the man would request.

"Sorry, Auggie. Yes, I'm going to take Avi home to Israel. It's just I want three tickets…" Eyal breathed a sigh of relief saying those words out loud. He was admitting that he was going to bring Annie home with him. He wasn't sure what she would say but he doubted she would refuse him, at least for a little vacation.

Auggie wasn't really that surprised, he knew Annie had as much invested in this case as Eyal did, but he had to admit, he just didn't think Eyal would be the one to ask.

Auggie smiled. "Sure. Three tickets and two passports coming right up. And Eyal, if you're where I think you are, be careful okay?" Auggie sighed and went back to scanning the police ban and started to work on getting Annie and Avi clean passports.

Eyal took a deep breath. Okay, Auggie was on the travel arrangements and he was about to find out if these were the five men holding Avi. Then it dawned on him: Auggie never asked who the third ticket was for; somehow he must have known Eyal thought with a smile.

Eyal found the right house and pulled into the driveway. He switched into mission mode. There were three cars in the driveway and he could hear voices around back. He pulled his sig out of the glove box and got out of the car. He decided he would start in the backyard.

He was going to kill these men, the bastards that had kidnapped his son.


	6. Chapter 6

Avi was deciding what the best way to get the soccer ball was when it happened: an incredibly loud beeping noise went off. It took Avi a moment to place, then he recognized it, a smoke detector. It must have been his lucky day.

He could hear some yelling outside the door and although he didn't speak English he was pretty sure they were swear words.

Soon one of the men came in and opened the window. Avi noticed that there was no screen in this window. He thought that was odd as they always had them in all their windows in Israel to keep the bugs out. The man then cut the bonds tying Avi's feet to the chair and took Avi by the arm leading him out into the rest of the house. Avi's hands remained tied.

The other four men were standing around yelling at each other and pointing at the burnt food. It didn't smell very appetizing. They also seemed to be pointing at him and the clock, and then holding up two fingers. Avi figured he had about two hours until his mother's deadline.

After the alarm was stopped, and they calmed down, Avi was returned to his room. His captor sat him back on the chair. Avi also noted that although his hands had remained tied through the alarm fiasco his captor did not retie his feet. The window was also left open.

Avi waited until the voices had moved away from the door and then started to test how he was able to move. He stood up, carefully, and slipped his hands over the back of the chair. He then gently worked the soccer ball out from under the edge of the bed with his foot.

Now, Avi needed to decide what to do with this ball. He doubted using it to attack any of the men outside was a smart idea and he couldn't run very far with his hands tied behind his back.

Then he noticed how close together the houses were. If he could just…that was it Avi decided. He bumped the ball up onto the chair and very carefully positioned it to align with the next door neighbor's window.

Avi knew there would be consequences for his actions, particularly from his kidnappers, but right now he didn't care. He knew that this was his best shot to make a scene and hopefully get some help.

If his father was really out there looking for him hopefully this would be enough of a signal.


	7. Chapter 7

Annie was just pulling into Dover Air Force Base when her phone rang. She checked the caller ID, it was Auggie.

"Auggie, I'm just about to go through Base Security, make it quick" Annie told Auggie as she pulled her car off of Route 1 and up to the main gate.

"Annie turn around. You don't need to go on base. We just got a lead. A woman reported that a soccer ball was kicked through her window. She wasn't angry; she has kids of her own but reported it to the police because although she never met the husband of the house due to his tour overseas, 4 men felt the need to placate her. She found it odd." Auggie was hoping the Annie was following him because he was sure that this is where Avi was being kept.

Annie was already pulling a u-turn in front of the base and getting back on the highway. She was right on track with Auggie and knew that this is where Avi was. Of course he would be like his father and find a way to send a signal. "Already Auggie I'm gonna need that address." Annie smiled; she was going to find Avi.

Auggie hated to give Annie bad news when clearly he could hear she was upbeat again at the thought of finding Avi. "Annie, there is something else you need to know" Auggie paused taking a deep breath "Eyal has been arrested and he is injured. But you also need to know" Auggie added quickly "that Eyal's possible was not the one. That means clearly yours is it and with the police report…"Auggie was talking faster and faster. He hoped Annie wouldn't do something rash as she normally did.

Annie was reeling from the knowledge that Eyal was both injured and in jail but she also knew that he would want her to complete the mission. She knew Eyal would want her to find Avi _no matter what_. She checked her watch; she was down to a little less than 2 hours.

Annie cut Auggie off, he was rambling, trying to probably talk some sense into her she realized. "Auggie I got all that, but right now I just need to find Avi. Text me the address." She was determined to get Avi back and then go and get Eyal out of prison.

Auggie was relieved that Annie was being reasonable. "Okay, just sent it. And Annie? Be careful."

"I will." Annie replied, and then she hung up.

Annie took a deep breath. Then she strengthened her resolve and merged onto the highway headed for the address Auggie sent her.

She was _going_ to get Avi. She just hoped he would be smart enough to trust her.


	8. Chapter 8

Eyal leaned his head back against the bars of the cell he was currently sitting in. He sighed. When he declared to his ex-wife that he would rescue Avi he didn't think it would also involve him winding up in jail.

He thought back to what had landed him here and tried to discern what he had done wrong.

When he had pulled up at that house he was sure that this was it. He was going to save Avi and teach those sons of bitches a lesson. He was wrong, on all counts.

When he had entered the back yard with a loaded gun one of the men had immediately announced this revelation to the others but yelling, very subtly Eyal smiled slightly at the memory, "gun". Then the same man proceeded to jump him.

Although Eyal fought hard, five on one is no even fight, even for someone as highly trained as himself.

One of the neighbors saw the fight break out and called the police. All six of the men had been arrested.

Eyal had finished the fight with a dis-located shoulder and a black eye, along with an assortment of other bruises and scrapes. Nothing he hadn't suffered before.

Eyal just shook his head sadly. This boy, accompanied by five men on a flight to the US from Israel, was an orphan, and these men had just brought him to the US to be adopted by one of their families. They even showed Eyal the paperwork at the station. Not only did he feel bad for interpreting this well-meaning group, after all of his efforts he still didn't have Avi back.

Eyal just hoped that Annie was going to complete what she set out to do. He had faith in her but it seemed that when it came to each other they often made poor decisions to try and save the other. He hoped that in this case Annie would know that he would want her to choose Avi over him.

That was the other matter to deal with. He trusted Annie to get Avi and prayed for their safety but he also had to figure a way out of this mess he had gotten himself into. He had no agency backing and was a foreign citizen who just got in a fist fight on American soil with 5 American Military Personnel. His day was not looking good.

At least the men had felt the need to claim the he had been carrying as their own and forgo the additional problems it would have caused him.

Eyal's mind was racing. He couldn't stop thinking about Avi and how helpless he himself was to save his own son. He kept thinking about Annie and everything she was willing to put on the line for them and where their relationship was headed. He continued to try and figure a way out of his predicament. He was just working his brain in circles, and coming up empty in all regards.

He needed Annie. He needed her to be okay.

He needed Avi. He needed Annie to make sure Avi was saved.

He needed to find himself. He needed to discern where his life had led him and where that left him.

But Eyal was at a loss. What he needed, and what he could have, could not possibly coincide. He couldn't get to both have his son as a part of his life and get to have Annie too. He was a broken man. He couldn't possibly deserve him. He couldn't possibly deserve her.

Eyal struggled with everything he was supposed to be working through. It was too much. He needed someone to share it with. He knew who, but she was busy saving his son, who if Eyal had to admit it, he had failed to save. He had failed them both. Neither of them should have to deal with him in their lives.

Both Annie and Avi are good people Eyal decided, people who deserve carefree lives, free from him as a burden. They should be able to live without regrets.

Eyal decided that then and there he would let Annie take Avi back to Israel herself and he would disappear into the shadows. He couldn't let himself drag them through the mud. He loved them both enough for that.

Just as Eyal made up his mind a police officer came up to his cell. The officer asked, "Ready for your phone call?"

Eyal had been in prisons all over the world but he had forgotten that when you don't work for an intelligence agency and get thrown in some black hole when you get arrested that you get a phone call, at least on American soil.

He knew who he would call. He knew how to make things right. "Yes Sir, if you please," Eyal replied making up his mind once and for all. He knew it would break his heart but he also knew he should let them go. "If you love something, set it free" Eyal murmured stepping up to receive the phone the officer handed him.

"You have two minutes" the officer told him before walking away and instructing a lower ranking officer to watch him.

Eyal dialed the number as if he had known it all his life when he had really memorized it just this morning. "Hello, Auggie" Eyal said into the receiver, "I'm guessing you already know I'm in jail"…

And with that Eyal set his plan into action just as he tore his heart to shreds…


	9. Chapter 9

Annie drove like a mad woman to the address that Auggie text her. She had less than two hours to find Avi and get him out of harm's way.

As she drove she couldn't stop thinking about Eyal. He was in prison and he was injured. She wanted to go and help him but she knew he would want her first priority to be Avi. After all, she was his only hope now.

Annie knew Eyal had strong feelings for her but she knew that trusting her to save his son was another matter entirely. There was a difference, a huge difference, between love and trust when it came to their line of work.

If you cared for someone, and they cared for you, then you knew enough about the other that they won't shoot you, literally, in the back. But beyond that there was no telling what the other might do. Every relationship was different.

When Annie had first met Eyal she had known that as her contact he wouldn't shoot her in the back, but beyond that didn't believe a single thing that came out of his mouth. She only trusted him as far as she could throw him.

Then as they met more and more times in the field Annie knew that he had her back. He wouldn't just not shoot her, he would get her out of trouble. He would come to her aid.

Then as they became closer they even moved into the friend stage. An unlikely relationship for spies of competing agencies to have, but just the same, and against all odds, they made it work. They not only genuinely respected one another and cared about each other but they developed trust.

Finally, Annie and Eyal came to love one another. This was a semi-new revelation, at least out loud to the other, but they had known for a while that they would take a bullet to save the other. They were in very deep and couldn't bear the thought of losing the other. At least Annie thought that is where they stood.

The most important of all these developments in their relationship was Eyal's showing of Avi to Annie. He let her see the most vulnerable aspect of his life. The most precious part of his life. A part of his life that almost no one in the world knew about and he had shared it with her, a spy from a competing agency. A spy who he both trusted and fell in love with.

And now, Annie thought, she was going to repay the favor. She was going to show Eyal that what mattered to him mattered to her. They were no longer people from opposite sides of the line, a line they had crossed again and again for one another, but two people standing on the line in unison.

Eyal always said that the current takes you where it takes you, that you shouldn't fight it. The day Eyal made the decision to go out on a limb and show Annie Avi he couldn't have known that his actions would one day save his son's life. But in truth they had, Annie smiled. "What if's" swirled as Annie pulled onto the street where Auggie's possible was listed.

Annie switched into mission mode. She stowed her thoughts for later contemplation and tried to decide her best method of approach.

The house was rather large but close to its neighbors. She could hear children playing outside in various yards and didn't want to be too conspicuous.

She decided to change into running clothes and park on a side street. She then decided the best course of action would to be to fake an injury and walk up to the address as if she needed help.

When she got inside she could get a good look at the place and move from there. Or if they wouldn't let her in, after all they did have a hostage; she could at least disarm whoever came to help her.

She jogged down the street and then took a fall right in the middle of the street at a conveniently located pothole. She got up and then pretended to have a twisted ankle. She limped over to the house and knocked.

She could hear men's voices inside and someone came to answer the door.

A single, well-muscled man opened the door. "I'm sorry. I took a fall outside and twisted my ankle pretty bad do you mind if I use your phone to call a co-worker to pick me up" Annie said in her best high-pitched blonde voice.

The man frowned and looked down at her. "Actually I am a field medic in the Army why don't you come in and we'll have a look at it."

"Oh, thank you so much" Annie said gingerly using her foot and tipsily making her way into the house smiling at the man holding the door open for her.

She noted that there was one other man in the kitchen which was right ahead and one off to the left guarding a door. She assumed that was where Avi was being kept. She could hear two other men arguing just out the back door but couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

"Here, why don't you sit down" the man asked Annie placing a stool in front of her.

"Thanks" she said smiling again "I'm so sorry to impose, it's just that I tripped in that stupid pothole out front and then I heard a pop, and well I figured I better just call for a ride."

"Oh, it's no problem" he said with a hard smile.

Just then the two men outside came back into the room and stopped short when they saw Annie sitting in the middle of the kitchen.

"Joe, what the hell is going on?" the taller of the two men asked.

The man standing at the counter to Annie's left filled in "Ralph" as he seemed to be called about Annie's little accident.

He seemed to get more enraged. "Where do you live?" he demanded.

"Well, I'm new here" Annie admitted "but just off of Route 13, I would say" she checked her special running watch she had remembered to put on "that I'm about 5 miles from home."

He seemed to relax a bit when she acted like the dumb blonde she was trying to portray.

"Alright, well it's nice to meet you…" Ralph trailed off.

"Annie" she replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too. So how bad's it look?" she asked Joe who was still working on her foot.

"It seemed like you twisted it pretty good. I can see its starting to swell. I will tape it for you and then give you a ride home. That is if that's okay?" he questioned looking at both her and Ralph.

"Sure" Ralph replied "Tony and I here were just about to go and get some pizza. So you take Annie" he said smiling at her "home and Marco and Nick can hold down the fort."

"Sounds great" Annie said smiling. This just happened to be her lucky day.

Tony and Ralph left to go get pizza, after a brief discussion that they had about an hour to kill, and Joe taped Annie's ankle. Annie figured that she was definitely in the right place.

Joe blabbered while he helped her into the car. She was ready.

She waited for him to get in and then knocked him unconscious. She then zip tied his hands to the steering wheel.

She then quickly hopped out of the car. She was headed for the front door when she noticed a side window had been left open. She decided it would be the easier point of entry.

Just as she was about to climb through she heard movement in the room. She peaked in and saw Avi! He was sitting in a chair with his back to the window. She quickly slid through.

He froze when he heard the movement.

"Father?" he whispered in Hebrew.

Also answering in Hebrew, Annie replied, "No Avi, but I am a friend of your father's. I will be right back okay?"

She waited for him to nod then tiptoed to the door. She inched it open and saw a man with his back to her. She grabbed the hard glass figurine off the nearby dresser and yanked the door completely open, knocking the man who had been standing with his back to the door to the ground, again unconscious.

She waited for the other man in the house, Nick she now realized, to come and investigate. She didn't have to wait long. Again she jumped out, but this time was intercepted. Nick brought a gun up to her chest and Annie launched herself at him. Nick and her got into a struggle for the gun before she was able to choke him out.

I may be small, Annie thought, but I am quick. She then zip tied the men's hands behind their backs and together as well.

Avi watched this unnamed woman with astonishment. When she had climbed through the window he was hoping it was help but hadn't expected to see a woman come to his aid.

Avi then thought about what she had said, that she was a friend of his father's. Startled, he quickly concluded that her words were probably a lie. After all, his father was a spy and spies don't have friends.

Avi knew his father had quit Mossad and he guessed that probably made him many enemies in the agency but this woman was not Israeli. Although she spoke very good Hebrew he had to admit. Then who could she be that she was a friend of his father's? She couldn't. There was just no way. She was probably just here to kidnap him for herself to make money he realized.

He thought his signal would bring his father, the man he had never met. Not some woman claiming to be a friend just to lock him up again. Avi struggled against the bonds.

Annie, when finished tying up the men she had knocked out came running over to Avi. "We have to go now" she told him. She cut the bonds and he jumped up, bolting for the window.

Annie was faster. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "And where do you think you're going?" Annie asked in Hebrew, angrily pulling him within arm's reach and grasping his arms.

"Away from you. You just want to make money for yourself. You're no friend of my father. My father has no friends." Avi spat at her trying, futilely, to get away from Annie.

Annie sighed. She should have known that this was going to be difficult. He was too much like Eyal for this to be easy. Speaking in Hebrew again she loosened her grip and made eye contact. "Look Avi, I know your father very well. I will tell you all about him and our friendship. But first we need to get out of here before the other two guys come back" she said pointing at the men bound on the floor.

Avi nodded. He let her led him out the back door of the house and though the yard backing onto the property where he had been held. She stopped just short of a red car.

"Get in" she spoke simply in Hebrew.

Avi looked at her, and contemplated making a run for it. But then again he knew little about this country and could very well just end up back in the hands of those men. He took a deep breath and got in on the passenger's side.

As soon as he was in, she was flying down the road. Then she dialed her phone. "Auggie?"…

Avi heard her speaking in English and when he couldn't distinguish anything went back to thinking. How could he know if she was really telling the truth? How could he trust her? How would he get home? What could she tell him about his father? He knew so little. His mind just continued to race as she got on the highway.

When Annie hung up she looked over at Avi. She hadn't realized but he had a black eye and was moving tenderly. She guessed he had been beaten. Avi noticed her eyes on him.

Annie looked at Avi. "Do you speak English?" she asked in Hebrew.

He shook his head. "Okay, well than we'll just talk in Hebrew okay?" He shook his head again.

"First off let me just introduce myself. My name is Annie Walker. And in case you haven't guessed by now I am an American. Actually I work for the CIA. Not many people know that I do but your father does and I would trust him with my life. Therefore I trust you." Annie smiled at Avi who still was looking at her suspiciously.

"Okay. Well then don't believe me. You can ask your father yourself. We're going to get him right now." Avi eyes widened as he stared at Annie incredulously.

"You are really telling the truth?" Avi insisted. He was surprised that she would just say that she trusted him. She didn't know him.

"Yes" Annie said. She couldn't believe how stubborn he was being. Actually she could. It just ran in the gene pool.

Avi's mind was spinning. He was actually going to meet his father. His real father, the enigma. But how could he tell if this woman, this Annie, was telling the truth?

Avi remembered his father telling him from the time he could speak that he was to trust no one. His father didn't have friends. He shouldn't go anywhere with anyone he didn't know.

He wanted to bang his head against the wall. Here he had just gotten into a car with a woman he didn't know, going who knows where, and he was starting to believe her. He was an idiot.

Then he remembered the last conversation he had with his father. It was slightly different. It was about two months ago when his father had called and given him the same speech at the end of their conversation. They now had a code word.

And if his father's "friend" knew the code word then they were safe to go with. Avi liked this idea because it gave him hope that one day he might meet someone who was friends with his father. But he also knew that spies didn't have friends so it was unlikely.

But maybe, just maybe, Annie knew it? He allowed himself to hope. After all, she had said she was his father's friend…


	10. Chapter 10

When Auggie saw Eyal's number pop up he had thought it was a good thing, but when he answered he got a distinctly different impression from the man on the other end of the phone.

"Auggie?" Eyal questioned sounding very disillusioned, like someone who had given up hope.

"Yes? I'm here, Eyal." Auggie replied. He must think we're not going to get Avi back, Auggie realized.

"I need you to do something for me." Eyal requested. He knew what he was about to do would break his heart but he thought it needed to be done. He needed to keep the two most important people in his life safe. Safe from him.

"What is it? You know we're going to get Avi back right?" Auggie was beginning to worry at how this conversation was going and where he believed it was headed.

"I want you to lose the address of this police station. Do not tell Annie where I am. I want you to put the two of them on a flight back to Israel and lose me in the correctional system. Do you understand?" Eyal practically whispered into the phone. This was probably one of the hardest things he had ever had to do in his life.

Auggie listened incredulously to Eyal's request. He was about to protest when Eyal broke in again.

"Look Auggie, I know you are close with her and that you care about her so please just save her. Save her from me. From the life we would lead together. I can't bear to see either of them hurt so I need them far away from me. I want them safe. I don't care what happens to me, I am a broken man. I don't deserve either of them." Eyal was defeated. He was giving up the two things he loved most. He was done. There was no life left to live but he knew he was making the right choice.

Auggie was shocked. He had never heard Eyal talk this way. This confident and cocky man was acting as though his life was over. Auggie knew that Annie cared for Eyal, he just didn't know how much, but he did know that this would tear her apart. He couldn't do it. Auggie knew he couldn't do what Eyal was asking, especially after he'd already told Annie that Eyal was hurt and in prison.

"Eyal, I think you need to let her make that choice. You know she doesn't take orders well, especially when they come to you." Auggie tried to jest but it was lost in the solemnity of his words.

Eyal pleaded, "Look Auggie this is for the best. I have never met my son and this will keep him safe, this is for his own good. And Annie, I love her more than my own life, but that is why I can't have her. She is too good for me, she deserves more."

Auggie was taken aback by what Eyal was sharing with him but he knew that if Eyal had said these things to Annie than she likely felt the same way and there was no way he was going to let Eyal just dump her because he thought it was better for her.

"Eyal, does she love you?" Auggie questioned trying to reach this man.

"Yes. And that is the problem. I don't deserve her. I can't give her the life she deserves. I can't be her everything. Don't you see Auggie? I can never be whole again, and that's not fair to her." Eyal was about ready to break down. He was done.

"Eyal…" Auggie was cut off by a police officer saying Eyal's two minutes were up.

Auggie heard the line go dead.

Well since he had made no declarations to Eyal he was free to make his own choices. And he decided to let Annie choose.

Just then his phone rang, it was Annie.

"Auggie?" he heard Annie's voice come though the headset.

"Please tell me you got him?" Auggie voice was laced with worry.

"Yeah, I got him" Annie smiled "but can you send some police and medical personnel to that address. They're going to need it.

"Sure. Now what's your next step?" Auggie questioned somewhat hesitantly.

"Go get Eyal of course" Annie scoffed.

Auggie quickly rattled off the address but added "Annie there is something you need to know".

"Oh my God Auggie?! Please don't tell me…" she let her voice trail off.

"No, no, no! It's not that. It's just…he doesn't want you to come for him Annie. He says he doesn't deserve you. He wants to keep you and Avi safe, wants you to take Avi home to Israel without him. Annie I've never heard him sound like that, so…broken and defeated. Like he had just lost everything of any value in life. That he didn't want to live anymore." Auggie threw it all out really fast.

Annie was already headed for the address Auggie had provided. "Don't sweat it Auggie I will work it out. He's not himself right now but I'll fix it." She said confidently.

Auggie smiled, he knew Annie would make her own choices. "And one more thing Annie, he said he loved you more than his own life, go get him girl, he's a keeper."

"Thanks Auggie." Annie replied ending the call.

Annie's heart swelled. Eyal may have been a spy from a competing agency that she had had reservations about in the beginning but he had surely wrapped himself around her heart now and there was no one she trusted more. She was going to get him back and knock some sense into him.

Now if she could just win the trust of the boy beside her all would be right with the world.


	11. Chapter 11

As Annie drove she contemplated what Eyal would have chosen as a safe word. It would have to be something she could figure out, she decided. She knew Eyal had few friends but that she was definitely among them, if not them in their entirety.

"Okay Avi you're going to have to help me out a little here. I know your father very well but I'll be honest he didn't precisely tell me what the word was, so I'm just going to have to figure it out the old-fashioned way." Annie spoke glancing at Avi.

At Annie's words Avi's heart sank. This Annie knew Hebrew but he highly doubted that she would know the slang word his father had chosen. Now he had bigger problems, if he couldn't trust her and he didn't know where they we're going and how he was going to get away from her he had issues. His mind was spinning at the repercussions.

Annie glanced over at Avi to see his eyes glaze over and his mind lost in thought. Just like his father, Annie thought. But at this moment that was a problem because she could only guess at what was going on in his head and that wasn't good. She hadn't earned his trust yet, and noticing how like his father he was he could be unpredictable.

She needed to think quickly. What would Eyal have chosen? Damn him.

Avi was contemplating his options. Jumping from a moving car would suck but was a possibility. He could wait for her to stop, but she was quick and might catch him again. He just needed to decide what to do.

Then it dawned on Annie. If she was Eyal closest and only friend he would pick the one word that meant something to only her.

"Avi? Is this word in Hebrew?" Annie questioned shyly.

Avi rolled his eyes. "Of course, how else would I know what it means?"

"Is it a slang word?" Annie began to smile.

Avi's eyes widened. She was getting closer. She might actually know it. Wow, she might actually be a friend of my father's, thought Avi. He nodded.

When Avi's eyes widened Annie knew she was on to something. And she knew what word Eyal chose. "Avi" Annie took a deep breath "is the word Neshama?" Annie looked over at Avi expectantly.

Avi couldn't believe it. She was right! She knew what it was! And on her first guess. He smiled and vigorously nodded. He was without words. He knew he could trust Annie. And he knew she was a friend of his father's. And he knew…his mind was spinning and his heart beat faster at how happy all of this made him.

Annie breathed a sigh of relief and watched as Avi visibly relaxed. She was expecting the inquisition next. Since Avi now knew that she both knew Eyal and that she could be trusted she assumed he would have a lot of questions to ask.

Avi was just so excited. There was so much that he wanted to know about his father and he realized that Annie could give him many of those answers.

First things first, "Thank you Annie for saving me even when I accused you of just being another kidnapper. Thank you for risking your life when you don't even know me. And thank you for trusting me. I now trust you."

Annie was somewhat shocked by the thank you as it was something her and Eyal never did but she appreciated the gesture.

"You're welcome Avi. I hope you come to think of me as someone you can count on." Annie replied than looked at Avi knowingly, "Alright now what is it that you want to know about your father?"

Avi smiled and looked embarrassed at being caught but he realized he was nearly bouncing off the seat with excitement so it was really obvious. He was just so excited to get answers.

"Okay, so how did you meet?" Avi asked.

Annie laughed, "Actually, though work. And that first time he nearly killed me." Annie answered. "A lot has changed in our relationship since that point. He went from being someone that I occasionally saw in the field, to someone I could trust, to someone I now love." She realized it just kinda slipped out on the end.

Avi realized that there was more to their story but let it go. Clearly she cared about his father and that was good enough for him.

Avi continued with his questions for the remainder of the drive from favorite color, to habits and what he looked like. From what Annie said Avi realized he was very much like him.

Annie was surprised at the type of questions Avi asked, but she answered them all to the best of her ability. She was actually pleasantly surprised to realize how much she did know about the man that held her heart.

Just as they were pulling up to the police station Annie turned to Avi. "Okay Avi, I am going to go inside and get your father. But first I have to introduce you to a mutual friend of mine and your father's. He is going to wait with you. Okay?"

Avi nodded. He knew he could trust her. And if she trusted this person than he trusted them. He also realized he was only a few minutes away from meeting his father for the first time.

They stepped out of the vehicle in the parking lot of the police station only to slide into the back a nearby dark colored SVU. Once inside a man reached out and said, "You must be Avi, I'm Auggie. It's nice to meet you. My Hebrew is a little rusty, not at all like Annie's here, so you'll have to excuse any mistakes." He gave him a winning smile but didn't make eye contact.

"Alright Auggie, give me the good news." Annie spoke in English.

"Here's the plan. He has already disappeared from the federal system. He will be erased from this local police system after you have picked him up; all charges have been dropped. Here is your passport for a Mrs. AnnaMarie Yackos. Here is his real one for George, and here is the extra one for an Abraham Yackos. I believe you're all set. What you do inside is up to you. I will wait until you get Eyal and then we'll go from there."

"Thanks Auggie" Annie replied giving him a hug.

"Okay" Annie said turning to Avi "I'm going to go get your father while you wait with Auggie and then we'll talk about where we're going from there when we get back. Okay?"

Avi nodded. He was ready. Now if she could just hurry up and get his father they would be all set.


	12. Chapter 12

Eyal was sitting in his cell contemplating what his future would be like. One in which he felt no need to live. One in which he had lost everything he loved. If you love something set it free, he remembered. Then an officer walked in.

"Your wife is here Mr. Yackos" the officer stated as he slide the door aside.

Eyal couldn't believe his ears, he didn't move. He had no wife. He was divorced and never remarried this was surely some sort of trick.

"I have no wife." Eyal replied turning away. He couldn't imagine who would claim to be his wife. There was no one who could possibly want to be married to him. This was an old spy tactic, one he had used many times to get people out of prison, but now he just wanted to stay there. He wouldn't allow whoever this was to risk themselves for him.

"I beg to differ, Sir. Your wife, who is very beautiful might I add, is waiting for you in the lobby. She has been talking up a storm." The officer laughed. "Let's go, Ms. AnnaMarie is waiting."

AnnaMarie? Oh course, thought Eyal. Why would Annie listen to him? She always had to have things the hard way. Now he would have to tell her to her face that he didn't want her. It would nearly break him but he thought he could do it. It would just bring unbearable pain to his heart.

"Ah, Annie. Very well, lead the way sir." Eyal replied trying to imitate his usual confident pleasant manner.

Eyal followed the officer out into a lobby and saw Annie standing at the counter signing paperwork. "Annie" he breathed. She looked up, saw him and smiled.

As soon as Annie saw Eyal her heart warmed. He may be a little worse for the wear but he was okay overall. She breathed a sigh of relief and her face lit up with a smile. She had succeeded. She had gotten Avi back and Eyal was now safe too.

Eyal's heart broke. She clearly had some bruises, but she was so happy to see him. And now he was going to break her heart just as he broke his. He walked over and gave her a hug.

Annie could sense the tense in Eyal's body. "Honey, is everything okay?" she questioned Eyal.

"Now that I'm with you" he answered but it was only half-hearted and she could see right through it.

"Are we free to go?" Annie questioned the woman at the desk.

"Yes, no problem. I see the charges were dropped. Have a nice day Mr. and Mrs. Yackos" the woman answered.

Annie tugged on Eyal's hand and led him out of the police station. Once they were outside she turned to face him.

"Eyal, tell me, what's wrong? You don't seem to be in the least bit happy to see me." Annie asked looking worried.

"I'm not happy to see you. I didn't want you to come. I don't want you. I want you to take Avi back to Israel and get out of my life." Eyal lashed out.

Annie took a step back. "Where is this coming from?"

"You can't be a part of my life." Eyal whispered.

"Why not? I love you." Annie replied heartbroken beyond belief.

Eyal could see the pain in her eyes. They had both fought for this. They needed this, but he was ruining it "Because you can't be safe if you are. Look Annie, I love you but I can't stand to see you hurt and if you are a part of my life you are bound to be hurt. I can't allow that."

Annie reached over and stroked his cheek. This man. He had her heart so completely and now he questioned her safety? He just needed to get use to the fact that she was always in danger no matter if he was in her life or not because of her job. The difference was that she _wanted_ him to be a part of her life. He was one of the best parts of it.

"Eyal. You just have to accept that we both work in a dangerous field. But it is because of that field that we are together, that we even met. Not being a part of my life with you will not change the danger I am in." Annie cupped her hand to his cheek.

Eyal could feel his plans starting to crumble, his walls were coming down. He had to push back harder. "Annie, I don't love you." Even saying the words Eyal knew they were a lie and that Annie would see right through them.

"Eyal, I don't buy it." Annie replied, although you could hear the faltering in her voice.

Eyal knew this was his chance to break her. "I don't want you."

Annie pushed away from him and started to cry. She walked away from him.

Eyal looked at Annie's retreating form and his heart broke in half. He knew this was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do, he just hadn't accounted for doing it face to face. He called after her, "Take Avi back to Israel. Keep him safe."

Annie cried as she walked back to the car where Auggie and Avi were waiting. She tried to wipe her tears away. She heard Eyal call out and realized the truth behind his words. He didn't want either of them. In the sense that he didn't want them in harm's way. In the way of the harm he felt he could inflict.

Eyal turned to walk in the opposite direction when he heard the car door open.


	13. Chapter 13

Avi had watched with baited breath as Annie had entered the police station and then emerged with a man he assumed to be his father. The man felt the general description but he could tell that something was wrong between the pair.

He watched as Annie cupped the side of the man's face and watched the tortured expression flit across his features. Then he saw the hurt expression appear on Annie's face and watched her push him away.

Avi watched as Annie walked away from the man he assumed to be is father and soon saw tears make trails down her cheeks. What had happened between them? How had this fearless woman gone from kicking ass and taking name to crying?

When he looked back at the man he saw the anguish in his eyes as he watched Annie's retreating form. He then realized the meaning of what had happened.

Avi knew his father had not been a part of his life to protect him. Avi's mother had told him the Avi was the most important thing to his father and so he had let him go to keep him safe. Watching from a far he knew that Eyal was doing the same thing to Annie.

He was letting her go to keep her safe, and based upon the tortured expressions on both their faces, it hurt both of them deeply. He knew what he was doing but she didn't and she needed to.

Then it hit Avi: the word, the safe word. He had thought it an interesting choice when his father had chosen it. Neshama meant soul in its literal translation, but he had forgotten about the slang version, the term of endearment.

Avi realized that Eyal had meant it in this way. Neshama, "my soul", or "of the same soul." Annie didn't just know the safe word, she _was_ the safe word.

Avi realized Annie needed to know this and that he needed to stop his father from walking away to protect her too. He had been hurt enough in this arrangement and clearly they had a stronger connection. Looking at them together Avi realized they had something his parents together obviously never had had: they were soul mates.

Before anyone could stop him Avi was out of the vehicle and running towards his father.

"Avi, Stop!" Annie yelled.

But that was Avi's plan. He needed her to chase him, right back to Eyal.


	14. Chapter 14

As the door of the car opened Eyal watched as a young boy ran towards him. This is how I'm going to meet my son? After I have failed him and the woman I love. No this cannot be, Eyal turned away.

He heard Annie yell for Avi to stop, but Avi did not heed the command and Annie decided to chase him.

Eyal turned just in time to catch Avi as he tripped. He fell right into his arms. Annie skidded to stop just in front of them.

"Father you can't leave us." Avi protested.

Eyal looked down into the face of his son for the first time. He couldn't believe that this was how his first conversation with his son was going to go.

"I must. You cannot be safe with me near." Eyal replied knowing now that it would be futile as he was his father's son.

"No you can't leave either of us" he said glancing at Annie. "Annie is your Neshama. How can you leave your soul mate?" Avi questioned of Eyal, still in his arms.

At that Eyal dropped to his knees. This boy, his son, had come to the very conclusion he had discovered several years ago but never wanted to admit. She was his everything and Avi had put it so simply. How could he leave that? Especially when that was what they both wanted?

"Avi…"

"Father, you can't do it. You love her. She loves you. Love is something that is fleeting. You must grab onto it and hold on for dear life. I love you. I love Annie. She loves you. You love her. What is so hard about that?" Avi replied getting up off the ground from in front of Eyal where he had been dropped when Eyal had fallen to his knees.

Eyal looked at Avi and then at Annie. How could he be so lucky? How could both of these people love him? He was broken and mangled. They couldn't because he could never be whole. Yet they did, there was hope. As he looked at Annie he saw a longing in her eyes.

Annie had stopped short as Avi had embraced his father for the first time in his entire life. Then she had heard what Avi said. She knew that Neshama has meant soul but not that it meant soul mate when used as a term of endearment.

Did Eyal really believe her to be his soul mate? As she looked at him she knew right then that he was hers. There was no question in her mind that she would never love another. She loved him with her whole heart and no matter what he said aloud she knew he felt the same.

Annie knelt down and embraced him. She stroked his hair. She was crying.

Eyal felt Annie embrace him and realized in that moment that there was nothing that he could say to her that would make her think he didn't love her. After hearing the truth of Avi's words he wouldn't be able to get a lie out, let alone past her. He hugged her back and started crying himself.

Eyal sat down right there and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her long and hard. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I had to do that. It was honestly the hardest thing I have ever had to do it my life."

As both Annie and Eyal rememorized each other's faces, Avi cleared his throat. "Father, not that this isn't nice, but shouldn't we take this out of the police station parking lot?" Avi asked grinning.

Annie and Eyal both looked around startled before getting to their feet. "You're very right my son. We can finish this conversation on the plane, since I'm assuming that you forgive me?" Eyal looked at Annie, hopefully but not quite sure of himself.

"Of course", Annie smiled and took a hand from each of them of leading them to her car. "So who knows Israel better?" She asked challenging the two men who were bound to be competitive.

Annie smiled as they got into a mild argument as they slide into the back of her car. She waved at Auggie leaning against the slide of the SVU before calling out to the blind man, "Thanks, I'll check in soon."

"No problem Walker, tickets are in the passports. Stay out of trouble. I got you covered. Vacation for the next two weeks." He smiled and got back in the car which promptly sped away.

Still squabbling in the back seat Annie looked at Eyal and Avi in rear view mirror.

"To the airport gentlemen?" Annie questioned in Hebrew as all of their conversations had been around Avi.

"Of course, where else would we go?" said Eyal knowingly.

Annie just laughed as she drove to the airport, passports and one way tickets to Israel in hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Annie turned the car into the Christiana Mall. "Already so we have about 3 hours to our flight and we're still about 45 minutes away. We need to be in and out very quickly. One set of clothes each."

As Annie, Eyal, and Avi exited the vehicle and walked towards the building Avi grabbed Annie's hand. She was surprised but didn't comment. Eyal noticed and smiled.

The trio entered Macy's and Eyal took Avi to the men's section, Annie separated to the women's. She selected a pale blue and green spring dress and paired that with some comfortable beige sandals. She threw her running clothes in a bag and made her way to the register to check out.

In the men's department Eyal picked out tan shorts and a high quality light blue Polo shirt. He then took Avi to the boys department and watched as his son picked out a similar outfit. He laughed when Avi emerged from the changing room; they looked like twins. Last stop: new sandals, tan and comfy.

Annie met Eyal in the shoe department and had to giggle and the sight before her; Eyal and Avi were dressed alike and she matched too. They all appeared to be thinking alike. Eyal looked up and spotted Annie. She was wearing something simple but looked absolutely perfect to him. He smiled and held out his hand.

They paid for Eyal's and Avi's clothes and made their way out to the car. Avi took both their hands and they swung him. Avi thought this was the greatest new game. Eyal and Annie couldn't help but smile.

Annie drove to the airport. The whole way they exchanged very few words and listened to Avi talk about anything and everything.

As they pulled into Philadelphia Annie looked over at Eyal. "Are you sure you want me on this plane?" Annie asked of Eyal in English.

He looked at her dumbfounded. Of course he wanted her on that plane! He was going to take her to Israel. She was going to meet his family. He was shocked she was would ask that. Very quietly he replied, "I thought you forgave me."

Annie took his hand. "I have, this is just a big step. If we do this there is no going back for me. I care too much Eyal."

Eyal smiled at her. She didn't know how completely she had his heart. "Yes. I want this. I need you Annie. Please get on that plane with Avi and I; I'm asking you."

Annie met Eyal's gaze, she could see the care in his eyes. "Alright let's go, this conversation is not over, but let's get on the plane."

Avi watched the exchange in the front seat. It was obvious they had things to work out, but he knew they both cared about each other and she appeared to be coming so that was enough for now.

The three got out of the car and walked towards the stop where the bus would take them from the parking lot to the terminal. Avi grabbed Annie's hand as they waited. The three chatted in Hebrew waiting for the bus, then through printing their tickets, and security. Annie translated for Avi when the staff needed him to do certain things. Eyal noted she was a natural with children.

After getting through security they had about 20 minutes until they boarded their flight. They bought some food and headed for their gate.

Avi seemed so comfortable with Annie, Eyal thought it was amazing.

When their flight was called they stood and Avi pulled Annie towards the gate. He seemed very excited. Their tickets were checked and they boarded their flight. "Can I have the window seat? Avi asked looking up at Annie. "This is only my second flight."

"Sure" Annie laughed. She took the middle with Eyal on the aisle, leaving him some legroom.

The plane took off and Avi quickly fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The flight from Philadelphia to Tel Aviv was scheduled to take about 12 hours. Eyal knew Avi was tired he just didn't think he would fall asleep so quickly. He had curled up into a little ball with his head in Annie's lap. She was gently stroking his hair.

Annie looked up sensing his eyes on her. She smiled. "You're good with him, you know that?" Eyal whispered in English.

"He's a good kid." Annie continued stroking Avi's hair. "You did well with him."

Eyal frowned. "I can't take credit for him. I just met him; you've actually known him longer than I have." He looked away.

Annie could see the pain in Eyal's eyes before he averted them. She reached out and stroked his face with her free hand. "Eyal I know you did what you did for a good reason and although you haven't seen him in person you talked to him on the phone, and whether or not you know this he is very much like you."

Eyal listened to Annie's words. He didn't know how to respond. He had missed so much of his son's life and she was giving him credit for the good in him. "And how's that" Eyal said bitterly "he killed anyone I don't know about?"

"Eyal" Annie reproached. She waited until he looked at her. "Avi is strong-willed and smart. He is also wary and it takes a great deal to earn his trust. You have no idea what I went through to even get him to acknowledge that I could possibly be a friend of yours. He is handsome and will go a long way in life. Stop acting like you had no impact on this child. After talking to him and hearing him talk about you, you know he loves you and wants to be just like you." Annie noticed Eyal's eyes dart away again.

She cupped his face again. "Eyal know what you're thinking. He is not a killer, that is not the part of you he wants to emulate. He wants to be the strong, fearless man you are that loves with his whole heart. The one that goes to extremes to protect the ones in his life that he cares about. And from what I see that's the you he knows, and will continue to know unless you tell him otherwise. He knows you were Mossad, and that I am CIA" Annie paused as Eyal flinched at the knowledge she had revealed to him "but in his mind that's cool. You've heard him, he loves James Bond." Annie laughed a little. "Be the man he sees in you, the one I see in you." She whispered, her voice had tapered off by the end. She dropped her hand.

Eyal listened through Annie's little speech and knew she was right. God he loved this woman. She always knew just what to say. He squeezed her hand. "Thank You Annie." He knew he didn't have to say more. She would understand.


	17. Chapter 17

Just as the flight landed Annie woke Avi up. He had slept the entire flight. Annie and Eyal had been content to sit in silence. After Eyal's thank you they had simply held hands and spent the time switching off taking naps. They both knew they needed to have a serious talk but that it couldn't occur on the plane with all the ears nearby, no matter what language they spoke in.

They exited the plane and walked through the airport. Eyal stopped to buy two burner phones. Annie had left her phone in her car back in Pennsylvania and he had left his on his boat in Greece shortly after he had gotten the call about Avi. It was harder to be tracked that way.

Eyal punched in his ex-wife's number. Annie had explained how Auggie had sent a text looking like it was from Eyal's phone saying "Avi is safe. Will call when on the ground in Israel." She picked up quickly.

Annie could tell this was going to be a brief conversation but laid her hand on Eyal's arm and made a motion to show they were going to get something to drink; after all it had been a long flight. She wanted to give him a little privacy.

Eyal knew Annie was just trying to be considerate but he wished she had just waited. This was going to be a short conversation. They arranged for Eyal to bring Avi home in half an hour. Hena was waiting; she really wanted to set eyes on Avi as soon as possible.

Eyal walked over to Annie and Avi. "Ready to go?" he asks upbeat. "Yes, is mom waiting?" Avi asks. "Yep and she has already prepared dinner for you, she is fussing."

Avi rolled his eyes. "Of course she is. Is Annie coming too?" Avi looked up expectantly, still clutching her hand as he seemed to do all the time now.

Eyal thought about that for a minute. It hadn't actually occurred to him that she wasn't, it was just that he hadn't told Hena that he had someone with him. "Where else would she be going?" Eyal replied.

Annie noticed the tension in Eyal's smile. She figured he had probably not mentioned to his ex-wife that there were three people coming to her home rather than two. Well this should be interesting she thought, but didn't say anything to Eyal. It would be his choice whether to say anything or let it play out, she decided.

Avi began to tug Annie towards the front doors of the airport. When he got there he just took in the sight of his beautiful country. He loved it so much.

Eyal looked at Avi and the sheer joy on this face of looking at the Tel Aviv skyline. "Israel is pretty isn't it?"

Avi looked up at him. "America was nice, but everything is more beautiful in Israel." Eyal's face was suddenly very surprised and Annie started laughing. Avi was confused. "What's so funny?" he questioned looking from one to the other.

"Nothing of consequence Avi, it's just that I do believe you stole your father's line. He has been saying that to me for years." Annie answered looking at Avi. "I have heard that many times in many languages."

Avi realized it must be weird for Annie to only hear Hebrew around her rather than English. He was just so accustomed to it that he didn't notice. "Really? That's funny. Is it weird for you to only hear Hebrew?"

Annie was semi-surprised by the question. "No I'm used to changing languages often but I love Hebrew, it is a beautiful language, and one that some of the important people in my life seem to speak." She squeezed his hand and looked at Eyal.

Eyal listened to the exchange between Annie and Avi. To his knowledge the only people she knew that spoke Hebrew were himself and Avi. It warmed his heart to hear that Avi mattered in her life too. She amazed him more and more every day.

"Alright, let's change the topic before Avi starts saying other things of mine." Eyal laughed.

The three slide into the backseat of a cab and headed for Eyal's apartment so they could pick up his car to drive to Hena's.

The ride was short, about 5 minutes, when they pulled up at a nice apartment complex. "This is where you live?" Avi asked appalled.

"Yes. Is there a problem somewhere in that question?" Eyal glanced at Avi as he paid the cabbie and the trio walked over to a parking garage.

"No. It's just that I pass this building on the way to school every day. I just never knew." He looked at Eyal sadly. "You were so close. I just thought you weren't around. Mom never told me that you still lived in Israel."

Eyal had pulled a set of keys from a loose brick in the foundation just inside the entryway and they were sliding into a black sedan, Eyal in the driver's seat, Annie in the passenger's and Avi in the back.

"I never left you." Eyal whispered quietly. "I have been to your soccer games and your school on occasion you've just never seen me. Your mother knows, it was for your own protection." Eyal whispered putting the car in reverse.

Annie could see the pain written across Eyal's face. She decided to intervene. "Avi." He met her eyes as she turned to face the back seat.

"I don't have children but I do have two nieces, my sister's daughters, and I don't get to see them anymore. Ever since I joined the CIA they have moved and been kept away from me for their protection. Your father did the same for you. It pains us to have to do that but we will go to extremes to keep those we love safe. Do you understand? Can you forgive your father?"

Eyal looked over at Annie. She had just told his son about a very personal aspect of her life, something that she hadn't shared with him until now. She was trusting him as he had trusted her. They now seemed to have balanced the equation. Each knew the other's weak points. He now realized that her feelings for him might run as deep as his for her.

Avi looked at Annie. Of course he forgave his father. He now understood the sacrifices that he had made, that both he and Annie had made. But now they had each other and they seemed to be the perfect pair. "Yes. I forgive both of you."

Annie and Eyal both looked at Avi. "Both of us?" they questioned in unison. "Yes, because I know if your nieces knew what you were doing for them they would say them same" Avi told Annie.

Annie was dumbfounded. Avi was wise beyond his years in many ways. She looked to Eyal and saw a single tear roll down his cheek. He reached over and grasped her hand. "He's right. Thank you for being a part of my life."

Eyal looked at Avi in the rearview mirror. "Thank you my son, but I never will be able to get back what we would have had together had I been around, and that I will always regret. I am not a whole man, nor will I ever be. You deserve a father better than I."

"Father I do not resent you. I understand you now. There is no better role-model than you. You are a great father. You have just been not physically here. You were here in spirit. I just want you to be a part of my life now and as for not being whole I think you'll get there. Your neshama will help you" he said smiling at Annie.

Annie and Eyal exchanged a look as they continued to hold hands in the front seat.

"Dad what do you think Mom is making for dinner?" Avi asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Eyal smiled, back to the normal worries of boyhood. "I don't know, I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

Avi thought the rest of the way there; it was only about a 15 minute drive. Obviously he wanted his father to be a part of his life but he wanted Annie to be in it too. After all, she was the reason he was around to live it. He decided it must have been kismet that Annie and had met Eyal and he wanted to make sure she was around for the long run.

"Hey so what do I call you anyway?" Avi asked of Annie.

Annie was surprised she hadn't thought about it, but noticed that he had actually addressed her since they had met. "Annie's fine with me. That okay Eyal?"

Eyal realized he had never brought a woman home ever. His parents had met Hena long before they were married simply because they had grown up together so introductions were not necessary. "Fine with me if it is with you." He looked at Annie. "I hadn't thought about it" he whispered in English.

"Me either" Annie also replied in English "but there has to be a reason that he asked."

Back in Hebrew. "Is there a reason you asked Avi?" Annie questioned.

"Just wanted to know who else I can add to my list of family to pray for tonight." Avi replied waiting for Annie's reaction.

"That's sweet Avi, thank you" Annie smiled at him.

Eyal looked back, this kid was smart. He hadn't said the real reason he was asking. Annie knew that too, he really was quite like him, he had to admit. This time though he decided he was going to call him on it.

"It's not because you want to see if she's going to be around for a while?" Eyal asked as Avi's face turned a nice shade of pink.

"Well, ah, yes" Avi answered.

"I can assure you my son, if I can help it, Annie will be around for the rest of my life." Eyal looked at Avi seriously as they pulled into a driveway in the countryside surrounding Tel Aviv.

"I just want to know who to ask about on the phone to make sure you don't push her away. I love her too Dad." Avi finished softly.

Eyal smiled. "No worries Avi, Annie knows that and she won't let me." He glanced at her.

"That's right Avi, I will be around." She looked at Eyal. She was glad to know he wanted her around for the long haul because she had been serious when she had told him if she got on the plane it was the real deal.

"Good." Avi smiled as the car came to a stop. He jumped out of the car and grabbed Annie's hand, tugging her towards the house. This was going to be fun, introducing Dad's soul mate to Mom.

Annie was surprised that Avi was so okay with everything. He had just met his father for the first time but wasn't just trying to make sure Eyal stuck around, he expected Annie to be a part of his life too. She wondered why that was.

Eyal jogged to catch up and met Annie and Avi at the door. He hadn't been expecting Avi to make him declare his intent in the car, that had not been how he planned to tell Annie, but he realized it needed to be said before she met Hena. He laughed at that thought.

Eyal realized this was going to be interesting. He knocked. Here went nothing…


	18. Chapter 18

Eyal knocked and knocked. No one came to answer the door.

Avi looked up at Eyal. "Maybe she's in the backyard" he said.

"Okay, we'll let's go look." Eyal replied stepping to lead the way around the back of the house.

Avi reached over and stopped him. He grabbed Eyal's hand and tugged both him and Annie toward the back yard. Annie and Eyal shared a look.

Hena was in the backyard hanging up laundry on the clothesline. She looked up to see Avi tugging Eyal and a blonde woman toward her.

"Avi? Oh my God, Avi!" Hena rejoiced dropping the clothes she was holding and running towards him. Avi released Annie and Eyal hands and ran to meet his mother.

They met in the middle, Hena on her knees, tears running down her face as they hugged.

Eyal and Annie looked on smiling. This was what they protected, and although the price was high, it was worth it. Eyal reached over and took Annie's hand. She looked down at their linked hands and then met Eyal's eyes. They shared a knowing look.

Hena and Avi were rememorizing each other's faces. "My Avi, my dear Avi." Hena said over and over again, still crying.

"It's okay Mom, it's okay. I'm here." Avi went to stand up and then reached out a hand to help his mother up off the ground.

"Eyal" Hena breathed and smiled, she stepped forward to hug him and then stopped seeing his hand linked with Annie's.

"Avi" Hena questioned. "Why don't you go and start some water for me on the stove?"

"Sure Mom" Avi answered, somewhat hesitantly. Uh oh…

As soon as Avi disappeared into the house Hena spun on Eyal. "How dare you? How dare you Eyal? How dare you bring another woman into Avi's life? Into my life?" she screamed at him. "You asshole!" She lunged at him.

Eyal knew it was coming. He had figured it out the moment she had sent Avi inside, the moment she had said his name then seen Annie. He dropped Annie's hand and intercepted Hena, crushing her arms to her sides so she couldn't swing at him.

Hena continued to scream at Eyal. She was crying but stopped flailing. Eyal brought her to the ground. "How could you do this to us Eyal?" Hena whispered. "You walked out on us. Now you return but with another woman?" she met his gaze for the first time, it was hurt and tortured.

"Hena you don't understand." Eyal released her so they could both sit up.

"Yes, I do Eyal. You walked out on your family. Mossad took you away from us and then you come back toting this little blonde tramp with you. I didn't think you would ever do anything that low. If you had been here you would never have had to get Avi back. He would never have been kidnapped in the first place. And look at her, she is not even Israeli! She doesn't understand you, she can't understand you! She doesn't even speak your language!" Hena spat at Eyal.

Eyal got to his feet. "You don't know anything Hena. You don't know Annie."

Eyal took Annie's hand. Annie hadn't said a word since they had gotten out of the car. Hena didn't know that Annie had understood the entire exchange, that she was actually fluent in Hebrew, and Eyal was betting it was only a matter of time before she spouted off something in their native tongue.

"I know you chose to bring her to_ my_ home. I know you chose her over me. Does she even know what you do, who you really are? What you have done?" Hena challenged.

"What I have done! What _I _have done?" Eyal yelled and stepped forward. Annie pulled him back.

"Hena, if my presence is a problem we will leave." Annie spoke in perfect Hebrew.

She looked at Eyal. "I do not wish to cause a problem in your family. I will meet you in the car." She squeezed his hand and walked away.

Eyal watched Annie's retreating form and his heart went out to her. He had brought her into his world, he had asked for her help with his family and hadn't thought about the reactions of those involved.

Hena looked appalled. "She speaks Hebrew?" she questioned.

"Is that all you can say?" Eyal whispered.

"She speaks Hebrew?" Hena questioned again.

"Yes, she does. She understood every word you said. She also knows what I am, what I have done, and she accepts that, something you never could. Hena, I loved you but when you decided that what I was doing for a living could not be separated from who I am we grew apart. I will always love Avi, but if you don't want us here. We will go." Eyal finished. "Goodbye Hena."

Eyal turned and walked towards the car. Hena watched his back as he walked towards the car. Avi came running out of the house, "Mom, I started the water…" he stopped looking at his mother's distraught form.

"Mom, where's Dad?" Avi questioned. He looked towards the driveway and saw Eyal almost to his car and Annie in the passenger seat.

"What did you do, Mom?" Avi looked at Hena.

"Avi" Hena turned to him and grasped his forearms "your father walked out on both of us. He left us for that tramp. She is not even Israeli! He is not welcome here with his latest conquers."

"What did you call Annie?" Avi broke his mother's grasp. "A tramp, my father's conquer?"

"Are you defending her?" asked Hena, appalled.

"I am. I don't think you understand what you are saying mother. She saved me. It was not Dad. It was Annie. She risked her life and rescued me from my kidnappers. She is American, she is CIA, and I love her. She is dad's Neshama and if you can't handle it then I'm leaving with them." Avi turned his back on Hena and ran towards Eyal.

"Dad, dad! Wait for me!" Avi yelled.

Hena watched Avi run away from her. "Avi! Avi, come back!" Hena screamed. She would not get Avi back just to lose him again. She ran after him.

Eyal had gotten in the car and was driving away. "Neshama, I am so sorry that you were treated that way. I didn't think she would react that way." Eyal looked at Annie.

"Eyal, I didn't know you walked out on your family." Annie whispered softly. "I would be just as angry if you did that to me and we don't have a child to think about."

"Annie, I…" Eyal tried to speak. Annie cut him off.

"Eyal stop the car." Annie spoke.

"What?" Eyal was shocked. He started to slow the car.

"Stop the car. I want to walk." Annie glared at Eyal. "I need some time to process this. We are moving too quickly. I can't do this right now. I can't be with you not knowing if you would do the same thing if the going got tough. Eyal right now we are friends, friends who know each other's weakest points, our deepest secrets, but if we go any farther there is no turning back. I know I said that when I got on the plane there was no going back but I could still walk away now without either of us going deeper. If we went deeper and you left it would kill me. It's already happened to me twice. I can't go through that again." Annie opened the door and got out.

"Annie!" Avi was on Annie almost immediately. Neither her nor Eyal had noticed Avi, and now she noticed Hena too, chasing the car.

Eyal heard Avi and got out of the car. "Avi what are you doing? Go back to your mother." Eyal pointed in the direction of Hena's approaching form.

"Where are you going? You didn't even say goodbye. I want to go with you!" Avi choked out between his heavy breathing. He detached himself from Annie and jumped on Eyal.

"I'm sorry my son you cannot come with me. However, you are right I should have said goodbye." Eyal hugged him. What am I going to do? Eyal thought. How can I get through to Annie what she means to me.

Just then Hena caught up. "Eyal you cannot leave."

"I am not welcome here, thus I am going." Eyal added very definitively.

"I did not understand. Avi told me. You must at least stay for dinner, we have issues to resolve but that can be done later. And you, Annie is it? We need to talk. Please both of you, stay for dinner?" Hena questioned.

"Please father?" Avi pleaded looking up at Eyal.

"Very well, but Hena? We will talk before the evening is over." Eyal added.

"Yes, we must." Hena added.

"And Annie, dinner? You speak Hebrew, yes?" Hena asked.

Annie looked at Eyal. Hena caught the look, something was not right between the pair. "Okay. I can do dinner. And yes, I speak Hebrew." Annie finished.

"Great. Now Eyal please return your car to the front of the house and Avi please go finish hanging the clothes up on the line." Hena stated.

"Very well. See you in a minute." Eyal dismissed Hena who started walking back towards the house and Avi went running for the backyard once again.

"Annie. Get in the car, please." Eyal voiced with fake sweetness.

Annie looked at Eyal. She saw right through his voice, heard the pain underneath. She also knew that he knew that she would see right through it. She got in the car.

"Annie I need to explain something to you." Eyal started.

"Eyal just stop please. I will go to dinner. Then we will leave and part ways." Annie said, sorrow creeping into her voice.

Eyal stopped the car in front of the house but locked the doors. Annie looked at him. "Eyal what are you doing?" Annie asked.

"Not letting you walk out of my life." Eyal answered.

"Look, Neshama, we have a lot to discuss but please make a promise that we will at least talk about everything between us before you decide where we stand. I have much I need to say and now is neither the time nor place. Please promise me." Eyal looked at her with a desperate gaze.

Annie looked at Eyal and knew that she loved him, but that was why she needed to distance herself from him. She couldn't lose him, but she couldn't tell him that. "I promise we will talk before I leave." Annie responded.

Eyal noticed the choice in words but realized that it was probably the best he was going to get. He nodded, unlocked the doors and came around to Annie's side offering his hand. She simply walked right past him. Eyal dropped his hand.

Yes, they had much to discuss, but first they would have to get through dinner.


	19. Chapter 19

Annie reached the front door first. She glanced at Eyal who was a few steps behind her and then knocked. She was very angry with him and needed to work through some things in her head, but now was not the time.

Hena heard the knocking and yelled, "It's open, come in!"

Annie turned the knob and entered the house, followed by Eyal, whom she had dropped the door on. Eyal knew he was in trouble. If she was not even being polite than they had some big issues to sort out Eyal thought.

"Hena you have a beautiful home" Annie said conventionally.

"Well I did the decorating but the credit for the build has to go to Eyal" she smiled timidly at him. Annie turned to glare.

"You didn't tell me you could build." Annie stated.

Uh oh, thought Eyal this is not going to be an easy evening. Why did I bring her here to begin with? "Well, yes. I can but I haven't for many years. Long before Avi was even born. Artistic design stopped when I took the job with Mossad." Eyal explained.

"I see." Annie said. He gave up so much when he joined Mossad. Why did he do it? I don't get it.

"Hena is there anything I can do to help with dinner" Annie asked.

"Sure. You can slice those vegetables on the table." Hena replied pointing at a cutting board and knife on the counter behind her.

Annie moved to begin.

"And what can I do?" Eyal asked.

Hena glared at him. "You can go play with your son. You still remember where his room is don't you?" Hena dismissed him.

Eyal met Hena's gaze and then turned on his heel and walked down the hallway. The women in the kitchen could hear Eyal greet Avi and Avi talking excitedly.

Both Annie and Hena smiled at the sound and noticed each other's look. They acknowledged the other and went back to working in strained silence.

Avi was telling Eyal about every part of his life and although Eyal was trying to listen attentively to what Avi was saying his mind kept wandering to what he was going to say to Annie and what Hena and Annie could be discussing in the kitchen. He knew that this was a bad idea as soon as he saw Hena's face but then why didn't he think of that before leaving America?

Back in the kitchen Hena and Annie worked in silence, although the tension was starting to drain from the room. They finished the prep work and then the meal without saying anything until Hena started to give directions on setting the table and plating the food.

Annie obliged without saying anything, just simply went through the tasks. Annie thought that at least Hena didn't hate her now. But why was that? What had changed?

Hena thought about Annie. The American wasn't all bad but they did need to talk before they parted ways that night. They had much to discuss and Hena needed to apologize for a conversation she thought the other woman wouldn't understand.

"Avi, Eyal, dinner!" Hena called down the hall.

Both soon appeared at the table, ready and hungry.

All four of them sat and dished the food all around. Annie was about to eat but then stopped. "Do you pray before you eat she asked of Avi."

"Oh yes, I forgot." Avi said looking at Annie.

He reached over and grabbed her hand before grabbing Hena's too who was on his other side. Hena reached and grabbed Eyal's hand and Annie glanced at Eyal before linking her other hand with his. The circle complete, Avi said the blessing and then they began to eat.

As the meal dragged on small talk was passed but the topics all focused on Avi. What he was doing in school, how soccer was going, what his likes and dislikes were.

Hena and Annie cleared the table as Eyal took Avi outside to show him a soccer move they had been discussing over dinner. Eyal noted that Annie had barely glanced at him through the entire meal. Their problems were rooted deeper than he first thought.

Annie and Hena washed and dried the dishes before either spoke. It was when everything was cleaned and put away that Hena looked at Annie. "Would you care to go on a walk with me? I have some things I would like to share with you."

"Okay" was all Annie could reply.

They walked out the back door to where Eyal and Avi were kicking around a soccer ball. "We're going on a walk. In about 20 minutes please have him take a bath and put him in bed Eyal. Avi come give your mother a kiss goodnight."

Avi came jogging over. "Goodnight mom" Avi said kissing Hena on the lips while scrunching up his face. "Goodnight Avi" Hena said laughing at the boy's expression.

"Goodnight Annie" Avi said kissing Annie on the cheek as he wrapped her in a sweaty hug. "And thank you. See you soon."

Annie was quite taken aback by Avi's forwardness but quickly recovered. "You're welcome, goodnight Avi." Annie replied hugging him back.

Hena and Eyal looked on at the exchange. Hena realized the Avi really had taken a shine to Annie and had it not been for Annie Avi probably wouldn't be standing here today.

Eyal looked at Annie embracing Avi and realized how important she had become to his life. Not only had she saved his son, but she was so deeply ingrained in his heart that the thought of losing her tore him to pieces inside.

Avi jogged back over. "So twenty more minutes Dad, let's go!" Avi said quickly maneuvering the ball around Eyal.

Eyal laughed before getting back into the groove of playing with his son. He looked up just in time to see Hena and Annie walking off into the meadow.

That's not good he thought.


	20. Chapter 20

Annie and Hena walked through the meadow for about 10 minutes in comfortable silence.

Annie knew Hena had to be the one to start. She had wanted this conversation so she was going to be the one to lead it.

Annie was just curious as to why Hena had gone from cursing at her to inviting her into her home and then asking her out on a walk. There had to be a reason for her actions Annie thought.

Hena wanted to get a safe distance from the house before she started in with Annie. She didn't want to risk Eyal being anywhere within hearing range. She knew she needed to explain some things but was pondering how to begin.

Hena stopped and turned to Annie. "I need to explain."

Annie paused beside Hena and looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"First I need to apologize to you. I made assumptions and I shouldn't have. You need to understand that I haven't seen Eyal since the day he walked out. We have spoken on the phone over the years but it's been 12 years since I saw him in person."

Annie looked at Hena confused "I thought Avi was 10?"

Hena laughed "No, Avi is 12, 13 next month. Eyal just has been saying he's 10 for years, since he was 8 or 9. He loves the boy and Avi is definitely Eyal's."

The smile dropped from Hena's face upon seeing Annie's solemn expression. "Anyway as I was saying, I made assumptions."

Annie was confused. Hena needed to clarify. What exactly had she made assumptions about?

"Eyal…well Eyal…and his job…this is hard for me to say. I couldn't handle it when he started working for Mossad. I couldn't understand what would motivate him to do it. And then I found out he slept with women for information, and that was the final straw…so when I saw you walk up I just assumed…I'm sorry…I thought…" Hena looked down.

"You thought I was one of the women Eyal had slept with for information." Annie finished.

"Yes, and I'm sorry." Hena met Annie's gaze.

"Well I would just let to set the record straight and although we did meet on the job I have not slept with Eyal." Annie replied.

"Really?" Hena asked taken aback "And how long have you known him?"

Annie laughed. "I've actually known him almost four years."

"Wow. I've known Eyal for my entire life and he has always been a flirt. So when he was allowed to use those skills to his advantage, play them up even, I thought he would have every chance he got. I'm surprised…well anyway when he joined Mossad it changed him. It hardened his heart. I thought he would never come back, never let it crack." Hena glanced away.

"I understand." Annie laid a hand on Hena's arm, not sure if it would be wanted but Hena looked down at it and placed her hand over it.

Hena turned to Annie. "Do you Annie? Understand? Eyal put up walls to guard his heart. When he left us, his family, he slept with more women than I'm sure he could even count. Everyone thought he was a player but what he really was was a broken man. He did that to hide his true feelings. He wanted to make everyone believe that he didn't really care."

"I know." Annie squeezed Hena's hand.

"Please explain how you think you know him." Hena asked.

"When I first met Eyal he was cocky and arrogant and, quite frankly, a real ass. I couldn't stand him, but over the years he grew on me. He pursued me, just as I'm sure he would any woman, but I wouldn't give in to his charms and we became friends, and trust each other with our very lives. Along the way we fell in love. So when you say he put walls up, I know, trust me, but he has started to break them down." Annie went to remove her hand but Hena surprised her by taking it in her grasp so they were holding hands.

"Yes, he has. I can see it. He hasn't been this man since before Avi was born. Thank you for bringing him back to us. I know I am not the woman he loves anymore. I have known that for years but if he can be in our lives, mine and Avi's in any capacity, I am thankful." Hena squeezed Annie's hand this time.

"I don't think I was the one responsible for changing him." Annie spoke.

"I do. I know it was, you were the difference, you _are_ the difference Annie. I can see it in the way he looks at you. I don't think you realize. I haven't seen Eyal like this since before we were married and you are certainly the ONLY woman he has ever brought home to Israel. Like I said, I've known Eyal since we were children in school." Hena gazed into the distance as if remembering those times long ago.

"You must have some fond memories" said Annie smiling sadly.

"Yes and no, but those are stories for a different time. Right now I must also thank you for saving my son's life." Hena looked back at Annie changing topics.

"Well..I…" Annie started.

"Avi told me. He said you're CIA, you're American, and you saved him, not Eyal. He also mentioned something about you being Eyal's Neshama but that is something for later." Hena let out a short laugh.

"Eyal just came and asked for my help. He is a friend." Annie said, getting embarrassed.

"But you had never met my son and I can count on my fingers the number my people who know that he is Eyal's son. How did you know what he looked like? Who you were looking for? What you would be saving?" Hena puzzled.

Annie looked down. She knew Eyal had told very few people that Avi was his son but she didn't know how few. She knew how much Eyal trusted her, but this put it in a whole new perspective. "I knew who Avi was and what he looked like." Annie whispered.

Hena jerked her eyes up shocked. "You knew? How!"

"Eyal showed me." Annie whispered again.

"What do you mean he_ showed_ you?" asked Hena slightly appalled. She was starting to realize how very much Eyal trusted Annie. If he had shown her, an American, their son, the most precious thing in his world, than she was certainly special.

"Two years ago he brought me to one of Avi's soccer games. We watched from a distance. I knew than how much trust he was placing in my hands, or I thought I did." Annie looked down.

"You must be very special. I don't know what you have done to earn that kind of trust but with Eyal is must have been something spectacular." Hena smiled at her curiously.

"I'm sure it was something else." Annie wasn't enjoying the praise Hena was showering on her. Annie assumed she was trying to make up for her earlier comments but Hena truly meant them. She was beginning to understand Annie.

Hena looked at Annie; she knew she was embarrassed and trying to be modest. "You saved him, in more ways than one, didn't you?" Hena smiled.

"We saved each other." Annie responded. Hena looked at Annie and for the first time didn't see the headstrong woman with the good heart that Annie strived to be all the time, at least outwardly. Hena saw the broken woman that Annie was, the one that Eyal had obviously fallen in love with and why. They were kindred spirits, both broken people that were whole only together. Annie was right, they had saved each other. She was Eyal's neshama.

"Well said." Hena looked down.

The pair stared into the distance at the setting sun.

"Well I have many things that I wish to discuss with you but we don't need to do them all tonight. You will be around won't you?" Hena looked at Annie.

"I guess" said Annie frowning into the sun. What Hena had just told her left her a lot to ponder.

"I hope that this can be the part we take away from tonight, that you can forgive my original outburst and that we can move on from this point." Hena requested almost shyly.

"I would like that." Annie turned to walk back to the house forgetting they were still holding hands.

Hena smiled and they began walking hand in hand back through the meadow.

"Thank you Annie. For everything you have done to the parts of my life. For bringing my son home and out of harm's way. For bringing Eyal back into my life, not just as he was, but a better man. For bringing some perspective and most of all for bring yourself. I want you in my life too. I can see why Eyal likes you" Hena says nudging Annie's shoulder "people are just drawn to you."'

Annie looked over at Hena completely amazed. Hena had surely done a 180. "I don't know what to say Hena…other than thank _you_, for allowing me to be a part of your lives. I hope this is a relationship that lasts." Annie looked at Hena. "Not many in my life have, sadly."

"It will, because I won't let either or you go now that you're in mine and Avi's lives, Annie. I keep friends close and family closer." Hena replied, smiling.

Annie and Hena finished their walk back to the house in companionable silence. They each had learned a great deal about the other and come to respect the other in many ways.

Eyal watched out the back window as Hena and Annie emerged from the meadow hand in hand. He smiled, although he knew that it probably wasn't a good thing for him. However, he was happy to see them getting along.

When they got to the back door they finally unlinked their hands as Hena opened the door. They spotted Eyal in the kitchen.

Hena turned to Annie, "What it said in Israel…"

Annie laughed finishing the expression, "Stays in Israel."


End file.
